Exchange Of Power
by HallowThorn
Summary: When a man truly loves a woman she becomes his weakness. When a woman truly loves a man he becomes her strength. This is known as the exchange of power. Akumatized Marinette.


**Hey guys! So I found out about the Miraculous Ladybug fandom a few months ago and now I'm hooked. I am complete trash for this fandom and I am not sorry in the slightest! Anyway, I've had the idea for a oneshot kicking around in my head for a while now and I honestly couldn't stop writing it after I started. After much deliberation and a lot of umm-ing and ahh-ing, I actually decided to publish it. This is pre-reveal so they don't know who the other is. I'd like to apologize for any spelling errors, my computer didn't like a lot of the words.**

 **I would also like to apologise for the feels. It has recently been pointed out to me by a friend that I like my dysfunctional, angsty ships more than my happy family ships. So I'm sorry in advance.**

 **So to recap! I love angst! I am sorry for a lot of things! And I am Miraculous trash!**

 **This is my first Miraculous piece so please review and give me your thoughts. I love reading all reviews I get and I will try and reply to them. I'm open to criticism, so please, have at it. And since I have basically fallen in love with this fandom but have yet to have a barrage of brilliant story ideas, I am also open to requests. Enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ladybug?"

His voice was barely a whisper. His hands fisted tightly at his sides, knuckles turning white under the dark leather, in an attempt to hide their shaking.

Paris' heroine turned to look at him. Her bluebell eyes no longer warm and inviting but intimidating and radiating an icy rage. The bright suit that clung to her body now a menacing black with crimson spots. A ladybug charm sat at the hollow of her throat, suspended by a silver chain. The yoyo that had been used for such good had changed too. Now a far more deadly design: the colour scheme, much like her outfit, had been reversed; sharp spikes lined the edges of the weapon, glinting at him menacingly.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not Ladybug", She hissed at him and Chat was sure if he had hackles they would have risen. "I'm Miss Fortune".

Chat's mind reeled. How could Ladybug, his kind, compassionate, righteous Ladybug, fall victim to an Akuma? It just didn't make sense to him. She was the most positive person he had met; always doing her best to make sure no one was hurt or lost. She couldn't have been akumatized.

But the proof was right there, in all its charcoal and crimson glory.

Reaching behind him, Chat's hand found his baton. He didn't extend it. He daren't. How could he bring himself to hurt her? She was his Lady, his partner.

' _Adrien, you have to.'_ Plagg whispered in his mind, ' _You need to release the Akuma. Her Kwami won't be able to take much more negative energy'._

The cat-themed hero only grit his teeth as Miss Fortune studied him, her eyes almost ice beneath her mask.

"What's wrong, Little Kitty? Feeling alone?"

Her voice was almost as cold as her eyes. It sent a chill up his spine as he regarded her. He shook his head forlornly as he stared at what she'd become, "What has he done to you?", He muttered.

She moved for the first time since he landed on the roof. Miss Fortune walked to the edge of the roof, observing Paris as its nightlife thrived. "Who? Hawkmoth?". She hummed in thought, not looking back at him, before a laugh bubbled out of her, "Why do you look so scared, Chaton? He's helped me".

He felt a frown work its way onto his face as his mouth fell open. How could she think being possessed was helping her? Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he took a step towards her, "This -What he's done to you- This isn't helping. He's using you, Ladybug".

She finally looked at him and he wished she hadn't. There was no warmth in those eyes. No amusement, freedom, spirit. Hell, he'd even take exasperation at one of his puns but not this. Anything but this. Those cold, unfeeling eyes that tracked his movements like a predator. A smile grew on her face, small and coy, as she stepped off the ledge and walked towards him.

Chat Noir stood his ground as she approached him, even as all his instincts were hissing at him to back away, put up a defensive front.

Miss Fortune grabbed his free hand in hers, staring up at him imploringly, "He's helped me, Chat. I wasn't strong enough to protect Paris before, but now" She broke off, her eyes glistening with emotions that were gone too quickly for Chat to recognise, "I can protect them. Everyone. Hawkmoth gave me the power to protect Paris. I'm so much stronger now. And all it takes-"

"Is our Miraculous?" Chat interrupted flatly.

Miss Fortune smiled up at him, "A small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?".

Would he? The power to protect everyone in Paris, especially his Lady. Would he take it? For such a cost as his Miraculous?

"No", He took a step back from her, pulling his hand out of her grasp, "I wouldn't".

Miss Fortune only sighed at him, rolling her eyes before she gazed at the floor with what seemed to be a sort of sadness. "I was afraid this was going to happen. I thought you'd be open-minded enough to see this is what Paris needs."

His eyes narrowed into a glare, "Paris needs Ladybug. Not Miss Fortune."

She tutted at him, "I'll make this easy, Kitty. Give me your miraculous and we'll protect Paris together. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Us? Together?". Her voice was sultry and alluring and despite his best efforts, a shudder shot down his spine. He grit his teeth as he fought off the impending blush that threatened to creep up his neck. Even now, his Lady had this effect on him. 'But she's not your Lady right now, is she?' he thought.

Shaking his head, he gripped his baton tighter, "Not like this".

"Shame. I didn't want to bruise that pretty face", Her hand found her new yoyo and she let it dangle by her feet threateningly.

"I don't want to fight you, My Lady"

"Then my job will be rather easy, won't it?" She smirked.

She swung at him, her yoyo skimming dangerously close to his face as he dodged. A growl left Miss Fortune's throat as she reeled her yoyo in before throwing it again. Extending his baton, Chat Noir held it infront of him and deflected the mace-esque weapon.

Miss Fortune snarled at him as she sent another attack, "Fight back!"

Another deflection. "No!", he grunted. His feet skidded backwards with the force he withstood from her blow. His heels hung off the edge of the building as he regained his balance and turned back towards his partner.

She was already staring at him, spinning her yoyo at her hip, "Why won't you fight me?!"

Chat stepped off the ledge and back onto the roof of the building; her throws were strong and he didn't trust himself to land on his feet if she managed to knock him off the roof. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

Miss Fortune frowned at him. It wasn't a scowl or a glower like she had exhibited earlier, but a look of confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to process what he had said. She studied him with such an intensity that a small seed of hope began to bloom in Chat's stomach. Maybe she would remember him? Maybe she could fight off the akuma all by herself. Surely, if anyone could do it, it would be Ladybug.

Suddenly, an outline of a pink butterfly appeared over Miss Fortune's eyes and the small bud of hope went as quickly as it came. Panicking, Chat became desperate to reach out to Ladybug before Hawkmoth swayed her mind against him once more.

"Ladybug, don't listen to him, please!" He cried, "He's lying to you."

The confused expression on her face wavered slightly as Hawkmoth yelled at the girl, his shouts having a more substantial impact on the girl than her partner's. Chat shouted and screamed at his partner in crime. Cried and begged her to listen to him, to ignore Hawkmoth, to come back to him until his throat was raw; he had to get through to her before the butterfly miraculous holder did.

Chat Noir's yelling died as he saw Miss Fortune's expression shift. Her confusion slowly ebbed away until her face was almost comically blank. The hero held his breath as the butterfly outline slowly faded away. Miss Fortune remained unmoving, staring blankly into the distance, body tense.

Swallowing thickly, Chat Noir took a chance, "My Lady…?"

Suddenly, Miss Fortune jerked back to life. She turned to face him, a malicious smirk playing at her lips.

Like a bullet train, the severity of the situation returned to Chat, hitting him tenfold as hopelessness began to seep into his bones, chilling him to the core.

His pole slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor with a clatter. Chat Noir soon joined it. His knees gave out from under him and he curled in on himself, hands fisting in his hair as hot tears fell down his cheeks.

"I can't do it," He whispered, "I'm sorry, My Lady. I'm so sorry"

His sensitive ears heard the unmistakable sound of her yoyo cutting through the air at a dangerous speed. He remained where he was, his despair keeping him rooted to the spot. He closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable. The force of the blow would hit him first, the blades on the spikes were so sharp that the wound would be clean and the pain wouldn't set in until she pulled back to deliver the assured second blow.

The sound of her yoyo making contact with its target made him flinch. Tensing he waited for Miss Fortune to retract her weapon and expose him to the blistering pain of a gash down his side.

Nothing.

No pain exploded through his body. No scream of pain tore from his lips as easily as her yoyo would tear through his leather suit. There was simply the silence of the night, the steady beat of traffic in the distance.

He braved opening an eye to glance at his partner. Only to find her yoyo wedged into the concrete a few inches from his nose. Chat glanced up at the girl, heart hammering in his throat.

Miss Fortune was already looking down at him. One fist was pressed against her lips, the other by her side, still gripping tight to the string of her yoyo. She stumbled back from him, her beautiful blue eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears. "Chat.." She choked.

He sighed in relief, "Ladybug."

The butterfly outline appeared over his partner's face with a vengeance, glowing twice as bright as before. Chat watched in horror as the girl doubled over, clutching her head as she cried out.

" _You stupid girl!"_ Hawkmoth hissed. " _I gave you the power to defend your city, and this is how you repay me?! Take his miraculous and return to me! Now!"_

"N-never!" She grit her teeth, "I will never give you his miraculous, Hawkmoth. Or my own. Chat Noir was right! Paris needs Ladybug, not Miss Fortune. I will protect my city, but not like this. Never like this. I don't need you, Hawkmoth, nor do I need your gifts. I just need my partner. I just need Chat Noir!"

A moment of clarity washed over Marinette and her hand fumbled for the charm at her neck. Snapping the chain she threw it on the floor before crushing it with the heel of her foot. Her body slumped as the akuma emerged from it, the strain of being akumatized slowly ebbing from her being.

As much as her body cried out to collapse and sleep, Marinette forced herself to continue. She pulled her yoyo from where she had directed it at the last second. Pulling it to herself, she hoped that it still possessed Tikki's magic. It opened as she ran her finger along its surface and she smiled. Marinette cast her yoyo out, capturing the Akuma before she brought it back to herself.

She didn't say her farewells to the purified butterfly. She just watched as the white creature flew away from her and disappeared into the night.

Black mist encased her body and she felt the remaining negative energy leave her. It almost felt like detransforming, she thought. But when she looked down at herself she found her arms covered in welcomingly familiar red spandex. There was no Miraculous Cure; she hadn't called upon her Lucky Charm, there was nothing she could do to fix anything.

Exhaustion claimed her and she fell, gasping for breath but Chat Noir was there to catch her. He was always there for her. He held her gently as he lowered her to the ground before gathering her in his arms.

She didn't argue when he pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him as she choked on her tears. No quip or clever pun came to mind as she curled into him, fingers gripping the collar of his suit.

"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, I promise." Chat tried, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

If Ladybug heard him, his words had no effect. She kept quivering in his arms, fighting for breath against her tears as she stumbled over apology after apology. Chat's gentle reprimands did nothing to stop her apologies, only serving to make them worse as she hid her face in his chest.

Pain tore at Chat Noir's heart as he held her. So many questions were going through his mind. How did she get akumatized? What made her so upset, or angry, or scared that she'd listen to Hawkmoth? He forcefully pushed these aside; she didn't need an interrogation.

She needed him.

And he would be there for her, to the best of his ability, until the end of his days. He would never abandon his Lady and, he knew, she would never abandon her Kitty. He pressed a kiss into her hair before burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that"

He stayed with her, holding her until she calmed down. Even then they didn't move. They stayed there, wrapped in the other's embrace, basking in the comfort their partner offered that they so desperately needed.

Chat sighed, tightening his hold on his Lady. He knew that Hawkmoth was a formidable foe and a terrifying enemy. The villain was getting stronger with each akuma he threw at the duo. But Chat Noir knew that, with Ladybug by his side, they would be able to cope. They would fight for their city and keep it from falling into Hawkmoth's hands. They were partners after all.

"Thank you, Chat."

"You're welcome, My Lady"


End file.
